Rends moi ma console
by Emmaxolotl
Summary: Lemon SLG GeekxPatron Tout est un prétexte pour écrire un lemon. J'espère qu'il vous aidera à passer une bonne journée !


Bonjour à tous ! Je pense que cette mauvaise journée est le jour parfait pour poster ce lemon pur et simple écrit il y a fort fort longtemps, en espérant qu'il pourra vous donner le sourire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il rentra à la maison après être passé chez micromania. Il avait peut-être 26 ans, mais quand un nouveau jeu pokémon sortait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir l'acheter (et il n'y a pas d'âge pour jouer à Pokémon). N'ayant pu se décider entre les deux versions, il avait finalement prit les deux (pourquoi pas après tout... De toute façon il avait prit la carte de Mathieu). Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à double tours et se jeta sur... Bah sur rien du tout en fait. En sortant il avait laissé sa DS sur son lit en train de recharger, mais actuellement il ne restait que le câble qui trainait au sol.

"Oh non… Mais c'est quoi ça ?"

Le geek était perdu sans sa console. Comme Sacha sans pikachu ou (spoil GoT saison 1) Ned Stark sans sa tête. Bref. Il fit rapidement la liste des personnalités présentes dans la maison : le Hippie, le Panda, le Prof, Mathieu et le Patron. Il sortit dans le couloir. Les bruits provenant de la chambre du Panda lui indiqua que c'était pas trop le moment de faire une apparition dans la pièce et puis... La voix nasillarde du Prof finit de le dissuader complètement. Il passa ensuite devant la chambre du Hippie et s'étonna de voir, par la porte entrouverte, le Hippie et Mathieu effondrés par terre (avec tous leurs vêtements, je le précise parce qu'il faut pas se faire des idées). La douce odeur de fumée chatouilla les narines de notre cher geek qui frissonna à l'idée de devoir aller voir la dernière personne sur sa liste. Le Patron. Ce vil homme toujours en noir s'amusait à le blesser mentalement - et parfois physiquement, quand il avait un peu trop bu. Bref. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son bourreau quotidien. Il toqua, mais n'eu aucune réponse. Il se décida alors à ouvrir la porte, qui, à sa plus grande surprise, n'était pas fermée à clef. Il pénétra dans l'antre de l'homme...

Un vague nuage de fumée planait dans la pièce et était visible dans les minces rayons de lumière que laissaient passer les volets baissés. L'être le plus sombre de cette maison était allongé sur son lit, une mains derrière sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre, tenant une cigarette entièrement consumée. Son aura emplissait la pièce. Et l'intrusion du geek ne lui avait pas échappé. Cependant il préféra rester immobile, et laisser cette proie parfaite pénétrer de plein gré dans son piège parfait.

Le geek se sentait oppressé et impressionné par le charisme que dégageait cet être. Il fit un pas en avant.

"Bingo..." pensa le patron.

Le petit à la casquette passa rapidement en revue la chambre et vit son amour de console posée telle un trophée sur le bureau. Il s'avança à pas de loup vers le bureau, le plus doucement possible, s'empara de la console avec la même délicatesse, puis se retourna pour sortir de cette pièce oppressante. ..Mais il se figea en voyant son bourreau lui barrer le passage. Sa terreur augmenta - seulement sa terreur ? - quand il vit ce dernier fermer le verrou. Il s'approcha de sa victime lentement, et se délecta de son air terrifié. Ça l'exitait plus que tout. Le petit recula, mais fut vite bloqué contre le bureau. Le patron continua d'avancer, pendant que le geek laissait échapper un petit gémissement de frayeur.

Bien qu'il semblait impassible derrière ses lunettes, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait trop envie. Le patron fini de parcourir la courte distance avec un empressement qui ne lui était pas familier. Il prit le visage du jeune entre ses mains et colla son bassin contre celui de l'adolescent qui n'en était plus vraiment un, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Ils étaient front contre front. Malgré sa peur ressentie plus tôt, le geek était maintenant presque aussi excité que son compair. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Il embrassa le patron avec ardeur, savourant son goût. Ces lèvres lui avaient manquées. Leur contact à la fois doux et brûlant... Puis son bassin contre le sien... Le geek prit le patron par les hanches : ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à faire tomber sa veste, puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Le Patron estima qu'il était resté passif assez longtemps, et il n'aimait pas quand son partenaire (même d'un soir) prenait le rôle de dominant. Il fit voler le t-shirt du jeune homme à travers la pièce - la casquette partie en même temps - , l'attrapa par les cuisses et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, leurs langues ayant rejoint la bataille. Le Geek resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du Patron, qui frémit quand il sentit son étreinte se resserrer. Sans rompre le baiser, le Geek finit de déboutonner la veste du Patron, veste qui partie rejoindre le t-shirt et la casquette. Bientôt ce sont les pantalons qui volèrent à travers la chambre.

Les vêtements étaient tristes d'avoir été ainsi délaissés. Ils décidèrent donc de se servir du téléphone du Patron rester dans sa poche pour prendre une vidéo et la mettre sur YouTube. Promis, la casquette vous filera le lien.

Sans se douter de rien, nos deux personnalités chéries s'étreignaient passionnément, laissant leurs mains découvrir le corps de l'autre, évitant sciemment leur parties gonflées, trop serrées dans leurs boxers. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, leur baiser de plus en plus brûlant, et un désir inimaginable les submergeait.

Le Patron fit glisser ses mains le long du torse parfait du Geek et entreprit de se débarrasser de la dernière épaisseur de tissu qui le séparait de l'objet de ses désirs. Il mit alors fin à leur baiser pour descendre dans le cou du Geek, puis vint cajoler ses boutons de chair, déjà durcis par le plaisir que suscitait le Patron chez lui. Un coup de langue, et cet être qui se voulait innocent succomba corps et âme. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son homologue et le fit descendre plus vite vers la partie de son corps qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Le geek perdit pied quand la langue de son amant commença sa démoniaque besogne, privant le jeune homme de tous ses sens. Cette incroyable torture allait de simples coup de langues à quelque chose de plus... Profond.

Le Geek ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Un voile blanc lui couvrit la vue, puis il perdit toute notion de réalité. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque les lèvres du Patron revinrent sur les siennes. Le ballet de langues repris, pendant que le Patron attrapa le Geek et le déposa tendrement sur le lit, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Le Geek entreprit de se débarrasser du boxer de son amant, ce dernier soupirant de désir. Il entreprit de léger mouvements de va et viens sur le membre durcit du dévergondé.

Tous deux étaient au comble de l'excitation.

"J'ai envie... De toi... Patron..."

Il n'attendait que ça.

Le Patron prit d'assaut un des téton du jeune homme pendant qu'il lui faisait sournoisement écarter les jambes. Il remonta ensuite vers les lèvres du Geek, ses lèvres dont il rêvait jour et nuit, ces lèvres qui étaient comme une drogue pour lui, elles qui le hantaient... Rares étaient les fois ou le Geek lui permettait ce genre de luxures, mais à chaque fois c'était délicieux, doux... Et le Patron adorait ça.

Le Geek n'en pouvait plus. Il commença à faire rouler son bassin contre celui de son amant. Sa conscience ne répondait plus. La seule chose sur laquelle il était capable de se concentrer c'était ce contact si plaisant et brûlant... Puis ce fut le paradis. Il sentit le Patron entrer en lui, doucement d'abord puis en accélérant un peu, puis encore, encore, encore... Il sentit une main empoigner sa propre virilité, avec des mouvements de va et vient calés sur le rythme des coups de reins de son compaire. Les lèvres du Patron s'empara des siennes. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'excitation soit trop grande. Les deux hommes vinrent en même temps.

Le Patron se retira puis s'affala sur le torse de jeune, tous deux essoufflés de leurs ébats. Le Geek passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, qui sombrait déjà dans les bras de morphée. Lui aussi ne tarda pas à succomber à un sommeil profond.

Maître Panda finit de boutonner son kigurumi. Il se retourna vers le lit pour contempler le Prof, nu sous sa blouse immaculée... Il se rappela avoir entendu le Geek passer devant leur chambre. Il décida d'aller à sa recherche, histoire de voir ce qu'il voulait. Le Maître fut surpris de voir sa chambre vide. Mathieu et le Hippie dormaient, puis... Non. Non non non non. Pas possible. Non. Pas ça. Pas eux.

Effectivement, Maître Panda vit la chambre du Patron fermée à clef de l'intérieur. Ainsi ses doutes s'étaient confirmés... Bon bah il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : aller voir la vidéo que les vêtements devaient avoir posté, désormais.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit lemon vous aura plu et vous aura aidé à passer une bonne journée ! (Ou une bonne nuit, en fonction de l'heure où vous lisez ça)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour que je sache votre opinion, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !


End file.
